


Make A Love - 来做出爱吧！

by Kyokusyuu



Series: 旧时光 [7]
Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: Funny, M/M, OOC属于我, Real Person Slash - Freeform, RicMin, Smut, SungDy, 他们不属如我, 恶搞, 斜线有意义, 直掰弯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokusyuu/pseuds/Kyokusyuu
Summary: 贺森：“为什么我最终还是爱上一个匪类？”善皓：“为什么我会沦落到被男人泡？”玟雨：“为什么我竟然对女人的body没感觉？”政赫：“为什么我会喜欢上你？难道我天生犯贱？”爱情，本来就很莫名。
Relationships: Mun Junghyuk | Eric/Lee Minwoo, Shin Hyesung/Lee Sunho | Andy
Series: 旧时光 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030755





	1. Chapter 1

“到底他是你儿子，还是我！”  
  
深夜时分，一声忍无可忍的怒吼划破万籁俱寂的宁静直冲云霄，甚至还激起了空气中轻微的回响。附近几家邻居的狗不满意睡梦中被人吵醒，吠了几声，有一两家卧房的灯亮了起来，不一会儿又暗了下去。  
  
”你这个臭小子反了！竟然敢吼老娘？”  
  
”凭良心讲，明明我才是你儿子，为什么你对这个王八蛋比对我还好？”  
  
“你敢骂我的甜心宝贝王八蛋？我今天就要好好教你这个不孝子什么叫口德！省得你爷爷奶奶一天到晚叨念老娘教子无方，鬼才知道我多有方，你这死孩子多野马，多难管教！你就不能学学甜心宝贝的乖巧？”  
  
“我要吐了，他乖巧？你们全部被他骗了！”咬牙切齿的指着趴在桌子上狼吞虎咽的男人，“我太命苦了！竟然遇上这种败类！”  
  
“你还说？臭小子，给我过来！”  
  
砰砰砰，粗暴的巨响过去，十几分钟后——  
  
终于把时不时上门来给他们送饭送菜的大佛爷请出去，申贺森仰天长叹一声，抬头活动着刚刚被他老妈狠狠夹在腋下的脖子，走回客厅里面。  
  
饭桌前，这场战役的导火线，他老妈口中日日夜夜念念不忘的‘甜心宝贝’，仍旧以他妈离开时的姿态，横扫桌上的饭菜，犹如出入无人之境，所到之处横尸遍野，惨不忍睹。  
  
申贺森无法逼自己再看下去了，痛心疾首地掉头，打算回自己的房间，离禽兽远一些。哪知，才迈开步伐，背后那道听百次欠扁百次的低沉嗓音就响起来了。  
  
“森森，你不饿啊？”  
  
申贺森深深呼吸，默念了三遍修养，修养，修养之后，才慢慢转过身去：“你有留吃的给我？“他挑眉看着一塌糊涂的餐桌，讥讽道，“还是你打算让我舔盘子？”  
  
李玟雨挠挠鸟窝头，漂亮的小嘴儿一抿，立刻推起笑容说：“啊，抱歉抱歉，我实在太饿了，不知不觉就吃了这么多。我以人格担保，我不是故意不留给你的。”  
  
他突如其来的笑容让申贺森一愣，真的不想承认但不得不承认，李玟雨长的不是特别帅，就是那春风化雨的笑容，特别叫人抽抽。头顶柔黄色的灯光照在那小样儿脸上，形成一幅上帝创造的杰作，好看得让人不忍转开视线。  
  
想起李玟雨那些后宫粉黛，红颜知己对他的评价：李玟雨的笑容是属于阳光的，看见他的笑容可以让女人忘却痛苦，让男人更加痛苦。至少在这一点上，申贺森是承认的。  
  
咳一声，申贺森拉回飘移的思绪，虽然心中的火气因为李玟雨那美美地一笑去了大半，但嘴上是不能输的。谁不知道李玟雨那小样儿给他两个灯泡，他就能去开日光沙龙了。  
  
“什么？我好惊讶，原来你的人格还在。”  
  
“呀！你这样诋毁一个天纵英才的有为青年，太过分了。这个英才还是同你相交十几年的死党好友……”  
  
“放屁！”申贺森终于绷不住形象，破口大骂：“我明明有烧香拜佛，初一十五该供奉的水果香油一样不少。为什么还他妈的和你这贱东西孽缘了十几年？！我不服！我要上诉！”  
  
“森森表气，气坏了我会伤心。”李小样儿竟然拿出平时泡妞的台词来哄申贺森。  
  
“我要疯了！”不想再和那东西纠缠不休，怕自己一口气上不来提早约会阎王老头。申贺森当机立断，摔门回房，眼不见为净，耳不听为静。  
  
李玟雨摸摸肚子，打了个饱嗝，贼笑两声，也心满意足地回房间睡觉去了。  
  
留下身后的杯盘狼藉，明个儿估计还是申贺森的活，这李小样儿是绝对不会刷盘子的。  
  
在申贺森的人生字典里面，这个世界上的人类只分成两种。想当然不会是男人、女人这种肤浅的Answer，而是概括地分成了斯文败类和败类斯文这两种。  
  
第一种人，斯文败类——代表人物申贺森自己。  
  
申贺森一直觉得自己是个非常诚实坦白的人，比如说从来不羞于承认自己是个GAY的事实，而且还敢于承认自己是个颇没有节操观念的GAY。  
  
当然以前的申贺森也是有过清清纯纯地年少时期的，也曾把牵手打波做爱这种事情看的异常神圣，然而很不幸地是他的纯洁并没有来得及绽放太久就遇上了李玟雨同学。小学一年级，正是申贺森把纯洁散发至巅峰的时刻，申贺森家所在的那一个小区里面，搬来了一户姓李的人家，当然那时申贺森并不知道那家人家的小儿子叫李玟雨，而且会是夺走他最初纯洁的男人。  
  
申贺森以前一直思索为什么李玟雨不是个女人，而是个男人，又偏偏让他碰到。三天三夜吃饭洗澡上厕所刷牙不间断思索的结果是他顿悟这世界有太多的为什么，除了十万个为什么以外，其它的为什么都是不可解的。于是申贺森在失去了纯洁之后，从李玟雨身上得到的最大收获就是认命。  
  
小学二年级开学的那天，是申贺森这一辈子也不会忘记的。那天李玟雨那小样儿穿着整整齐齐地校服，白衬衫，黑裤子，嘴角那两个致命地小勾儿一刻也没有放下来过。其实失去纯洁这种小事申贺森从来就没有在意过，反正就算不碰上李玟雨，他的纯洁也必定断送在某个阿吉妈的手里，真正让他气闷的是，当时的自己竟然对李玟雨那个小样儿的贼笑一见钟情！  
  
在幻想过吃农药太苦，割腕太痛，跳楼太丑，投河太冷等等自杀念头之后，申贺森终于悲怆无奈地为自己辩白，当年之所以会对一只禽兽一见钟情，一定是因为他还太纯良，无法看出兽皮底下的真面目。  
  
那时的申贺森因为自己竟然喜欢上一个男生而耿耿于怀，以至于好几天没吃下饭，脑子里不停转悠着李玟雨那张当时看在眼里惊为天人的微笑。绝食了三天之后，拖着被他妈痛扁过的虚弱身体，申贺森一边哭着流鼻涕往嘴里扒饭，一边感慨这世界上其实没有什么事情是不可能发生的。  
  
被他们家的扫帚狠狠照顾过的单纯小脑袋瓜子里终于想出了解决的方案，就是——去告白。不管李玟雨接不接受，也好让自己死了这条心。  
  
一个七岁的小孩做出这种惊天地泣鬼神的决定着实是不容易的，在这一点上申贺森是值得为自己的担当骄傲的，可惜的是，对象错了。精挑细选琢磨过黄历后挑了一个万里无云，阳光普照的好日子，申贺森拉着李玟雨的小手避开年纪虽小，八卦性子却不小的全校同学们，溜到教学大楼的后面，从印有美少女战士的书包里掏出一块因为天气热化了一半的巧克力，开始他石破天惊的告白了。  
  
听完后，七岁的李玟雨把他那双眯眯眼瞪大到不可思议的程度，大到申贺森竟然在那天看见了他的双眼皮线条。以为对方可能骂他一句变态，然后用一只小猴子看到一只公鸡在和一只公猴子生活时，当众嘲笑它们的声音来嘲笑他。  
  
哪料到李玟雨那小样儿竟然来了一句：以后是不是都有巧克力吃？  
  
申贺森呆了半天，以为没希望了哪料到一块巧克力让他有了生机，立马点头如蒜，幅度大的下巴都磕到锁骨上：有的，有的。  
  
不就几块巧克力嘛，他还是负担的起的。  
  
听到申贺森这么说，李玟雨顿时眉开眼笑，笑得申贺森魂都飞了，哪还来得及去细看那笑容底下的阴险狡诈。  
  
“那好，我和你交往！”  
  
于是乎俩小孩后来好得跟什么似的，申贺森可把李玟雨往心坎儿里疼着，两人还跟老师说换了座位，坐到一起成了同桌。  
  
本来，故事到了这里就应该往琼瑶式的剧情迈进了，虽然最后可能还是以分手收场，但至少酸酸甜甜过，往后回忆起来也是美滋滋地。当时情窦初开的申贺森没少翻一些言情小说，甚至连迫不得已要分手时的台词都想好了，万万没料到的是，他那一生中只有一次的美好初恋，竟然会结束的如此荒唐。  
  
从二年级升上四年级，每天和李玟雨一起放学回家的时光是申贺森最开心的，那时依旧保持纯洁心灵的他还没有开窍到去意淫什么出阁的事情。偶而牵牵小手，搂下小腰，吻个小脸什么的就够他乐上半天了。直到有一次申贺森发现李玟雨那小样儿竟然用自己紧巴巴挤出来的零用钱给他买的糖果巧克力，转手送给了其他妹妹。警铃大作的申贺森同学立刻隐姓埋名微服私访，这才揪出了李玟雨那东西藏了数年有余的贼尾巴。那东西不但用自己给他的零食和糖果泡妞，而且还不止泡了一个，魔爪早已经发展渗透到各个阶层年级，俨然成立了一个有组织有纪律的庞大‘后宫’。  
  
伤心欲绝的申贺森又绝食了三天，于是再次拖着被他妈痛扁过的虚弱身体，一边哭着流鼻涕一边往嘴里扒饭，然后感慨这世界上真的真的其实没有什么事情是不可能发生的。  
  
我们坚强的申贺森同学是不屑学一哭，二闹，三上吊的，失恋嘛，脸皮还是要的，那个年纪的男生最看重的就是那块脸皮了。在颓废了一星期后，申贺森很干脆潇洒的去和李玟雨同学分了手。那小样儿还咧着嘴不要脸的说，当不成情人，他们以后还是兄弟。可惜了班主任老师不肯给申贺森调位子，每天上学还是要见到那张原来看着挺天使，现在越看越耍贱的笑脸。幸好他明文规定加上在桌子中间用尺画了条三八线，平时不准李小样儿和他讲话，那东西也自知理亏从没越过雷池一步，彼此也到过得相安无事。  
  
那段时间里李玟雨更是肆无忌惮明目张胆的泡妞，叫申贺森气的牙痒痒，不懂这么个下流的东西为什么就没人甩他耳光，或者被情敌泼硫酸之类的。除了每天听到某某班的某某和某某某班的某某某为他争锋吃醋的新闻外，那小样儿照常屁颠颠上学，乱搞男女关系，滑溜的跟个泥鳅一样。  
  
群众女生们不但没丁点儿鄙视他，还给他冠了个什么猫王子的称号。有天申贺森在图书馆，听到架子后面有两女学生窃窃私语，正是在讨论李玟雨那小贱的事情。抱着一丝世界上可能还有一两个清醒者的希望，竖起耳朵一听，差点没把午饭吐到前面书架上的莎士比亚脸上。那两个女生竟然在说李玟雨那小贱一张笑脸无比勾人，真恨不得将他装进书包里带回家去。  
  
没想到这世界的花痴处处开，真是验证了一句话男人越贱女人越爱。  
  
从那刻起，正确来说是一九九零年十月二十七日下午三点零七分又二十一秒，申贺森同学还没过十一岁生日的时候，他失去了对所有女性最后的幻想，从此堕落成了一个万劫不复的GAY。  
  
想当然，申贺森和李玟雨的孽缘并没有就此结束，不然哪有我们现在这个故事的存在？啊，不好意思，跑题了。  
  
话说，申贺森同学也是长得一表人才，至少自我感觉比李玟雨那个贼东西顺眼。白白净净，瘦瘦高高，一把痛心花了几千块钱在小区外面一间名叫‘高级’的发廊里修剪出来的宝贝头发，怎么说都比李玟雨那个五短矮子称头吧？可惜就算申贺森知道自己是个说一不二的GAY，对女人普遍没有性趣，可是有女人追也是突显魅力的方式。而唯一一个跟申贺森告白过的学妹在申贺森拿乔拒绝她以后对他说：要不是玟雨oppa在我们面前称赞你有多好，我一辈子做老处女也不屑看你的。没情趣的男人！  
  
这段话严重打击了申贺森比天还高的自尊心，特别这件事还和李玟雨那个贱人有关系，更是咽不下这口气。本来申贺森同学是有策划要写封挑战书给李玟雨约他决战的，没想到挑战书没来得及送出去，就发生了大事件。  
  
申贺森有个妹妹，芳龄十岁有余，比申贺森小上两岁，也在他们学校读书。之前申贺森除了李玟雨，最疼的就是这唯一的妹妹郑芙依了。啊？为什么一个姓申，一个姓郑啊？很简单，申贺森这名字显然是假的。是申贺森自己改的，他嫌自己的原名郑弼教太难听了，所以给自己起了一个花名。  
  
如果你要说，又不是坐台小姐起什么花名？那么你要小心了，不要让申贺森听到。他为了打倒李玟雨，后来去学了六年跆拳道。据说，必杀技叫黑带回旋踢。啊，抱歉，我又跑题了。  
  
申贺森和李玟雨分手以后，他就专宠这个宝贝妹妹了，就怕她受一点点委屈。可能是天要亡他申贺森，一天放学回家，还没进门就听到一熟悉的被众花痴奉为让人心痒难耐骨头酥麻，其实就是低沉了点的声带震动音节。一时间，申贺森心脏一缩，进到客厅果然看见李玟雨那小样儿笑得贼贱，大摇大摆地坐在沙发上吃水果。  
  
申贺森鞋也没来得及脱就冲过去怒吼：你小子怎么在这里……？  
  
还没吼完后面就一脑勺下来：你敢穿鞋子在房间里乱跑，没教养！还不打招呼！人家是芙依的小男朋友，真可爱啊，连妈妈都要被迷住了，我们家芙依像我有眼光。哦呵呵呵……  
  
郑家的开放式教育实在是实施的太彻底了。要问当时申贺森有什么想法，Answer是：没想法。脑子里除了李玟雨那东西的贱样，就只剩下他妈恐怖的笑声了  
  
……哦呵呵呵……  
  
他的世界崩塌了，他清楚看见美好未来的碎片一块一块落到脚边，后面露出来的是李玟雨那东西放大的贼笑……瞬间，他的脑袋清晰了，仿佛释家牟尼突然涅磐登上极乐，心境澄明，洞悉了万物运行的一切原理：只要跟李玟雨这个东西扯上关系，没有什么事情是不可能发生的。  
  
于是李玟雨用他不知道从哪里散发出来的魅力，把他全家老小，甚至他家的蚂蚁蟑螂一并收服。特别是他家当家的老佛爷，‘甜心宝贝’长‘甜心宝贝’短的叫里叫外，也不管亲生儿子脆弱的承受能力。  
  
而申贺森的运气真的是比包公的脸还要黑，明明包公头上还有个月牙是白的啊。不但小学，中学，高中，大学一直和那东西同校，甚至连服兵役也分在同一个营里，出了社会还是不得安宁，碍于老母的淫威，被迫和她口中的‘甜心宝贝’过起了同居生活。  
  
在这些年里唯一让申贺森欣慰的一件事是，李玟雨捧着朋友之妹不戏的原则，最后给郑芙依介绍了一个正正经经的男朋友，一表人才不说，对她更是关怀备至温柔体贴。这也是申贺森一直没和李玟雨撕破脸皮的重要原因，因为他发现李玟雨有时还挺像个人样儿的。  
  
申贺森和李玟雨在同一个大学，学的科目倒不一样。申贺森报了艺术系，开了一间私人画廊和摄影楼。李玟雨学的是建筑，毕业以后竟然放着薪水可观的建筑师不当，跑去当房地产经纪人，套他的话是，增加社会经验，亲身体验民情。  
  
申贺森字典里的第二种人，败类斯文就非李玟雨莫属了。为什么要叫败类斯文呢？和申贺森的斯文败类又有什么不同呢？其不同点可多了！比如说，斯文败类只是斯文的面表下隐藏着败类的潜能；而败类斯文，顾名思义就是明明已经是一败类，却还要假装斯文，那就进化成禽兽了。  
  
用屁股思考，申贺森也知道李玟雨那小贱打得什么主意。这一点只要看李玟雨的客户全部都是女人，而且大多是富婆就彻底明白了。要说富婆的丈夫富翁们都忙着在外面跑生意，忽略了家中娇妻，闺房寂寞的女人们自然是逃不掉李玟雨那个东西从小磨练出来的勾人技巧。  
  
凭良心讲，李玟雨长的不能说帅，至少他的海拔就十分欠缺，比起他们另外几个模特界的好朋友文晸赫，朴忠载和金烔完来根本就是个五官突出点的普通男人。可是那个小样儿身上就是有股挑逗的一塌糊涂地气质，那双虽小但标准的桃花眼，挺直的鼻子，全脸最可圈可点的嘴巴，还有圈子里出名的床上技巧……特别是那笑容，虽说看仔细了就是淫贱无比伤风败俗，但是那眯眯虾眼一弯，绯红嘴唇一咧，两排仿佛会闪光的牙齿，几乎能把人给闪晕过去…………那股风骚的魅力，还真没哪个女人能挡得住。  
  
经过粗略的估计，全首尔百分之六十的富商戴上了李玟雨牌绿帽子，而且数据仍旧不断上升中。  
  
不过玩归玩，浪归浪，小样儿也是有自己的原则的。约会，谈心，打Kiss，都OK。就是上床这一点，绝对不和有夫之妇发生性关系……咳咳……不戴安全套。要没这条规矩，估计那小样儿的私生子都遍地开花了。  
  
吃着碗里的，就一定想着锅里的。李玟雨一直很羡慕申贺森的职业。他常说：搞艺术，搞画画的就是这点方便，走在街上看见个漂亮小兄弟，上前搭讪名片一亮，说要找个人体模特儿给画张画参赛，人家不但屁颠颠地给他脱光了，就算你视奸对方几万遍，人家也不会告你猥亵，多美的职业啊。  
  
偏偏申贺森还真常用这办法发展一夜情，但是套句申贺森对自己的形容，他是风流但不下流，情色但不色情，和李玟雨那贱人完全不是同一个level的。自从那小贱不知打哪里看来一句话后，就把BOLG还有MSN上面的签名全给换掉了。一次申贺森在上网，有个不认识的ID闪他，此ID曰：‘我不是个随便的人，但我随便起来不是人。’一看还琢磨着是哪个小样儿比李玟雨那东西还不要脸，对方就发来一句：森森，我是你天下第一帅的同居人。当时，申贺森就去隔壁把那小样儿给涮了一顿。  
  
后来另外三个死党都对李玟雨的新ID表示无语。


	2. Chapter 2

自从申贺森从同学升级到同志以后，就执行玻璃圈的性爱规则，奉公守法的程度就像严谨遵守自慰器说明书和其用法的良好公民。但可能是拜李玟雨那厮童年所赐的阴影，他对伴侣的要求都苛刻在一定要有一股子纯纯净净地气质，和他交往过，上过床的男人全都是清一色的正太，一度让李玟雨怀疑申贺森其实有潜在的恋童癖。  
  
最近的申贺森看上了一清纯男生。为什么叫男生呢？因为那美男的气质介于男人与男孩之间，笑容羞涩，体态修长，樱桃脸圆润，总之是正太界的极品。经过多方位的全面打听，终于得知那美男名叫Andy，连名字都如此清纯，申贺森恨不得能立刻跳过过程，直接进入重点往床上滚。  
  
可惜，三个月以来申贺森都只处在单恋阶段，连美男的喜好兴趣爱好都不知道。换作平时的三个月申贺森早就把人家里里外外搞定几十遍了，那用得着偷偷摸摸拿一张偷拍的立可得相片意淫，顺便在厕所做做右手手腕上下的健康运动。（别想歪了，是刷牙。）可能就因为这次是真的恋爱了，才不敢有轻浮的行动，怕甜头吃不到，反把美男吓跑了。  
  
正当申贺森愁眉苦脸，一天二十四个小时中二十个小时拿来策划如何和美男来一场浪漫又不刻意的偶遇时，死党文晸赫突然找上门来了。  
  
此人也是牛人一个。为什么用牛人这么至高无上的赞美去形容文晸赫呢？理由褒贬参半，一是此人帅的没有一点天理，帅的对不起天下那么多正努力培养精英的父母，帅的无论男人女人老人小孩飞禽走兽都逃不过他的魅力。明明这种世纪帅哥才是最应该去伤风败俗，淫乱政党不然愧对老天爷通过他妈赐给他的美好皮相。偏偏文晸赫是一个守身如玉，长到快三十才谈过两次恋爱，把活动XX看成是一项需要经过长时间酝酿才能运行起来的稀有品种男人。二是凡是从他嘴巴里面说出来的话，百分之九十地球人类是听不懂的。  
  
所以说老天爷果真不是人类可以参透的，怎么会把一个没女人不行的淫贱小样儿和作息几乎跟和尚差不多的男人拉到一块儿去的。  
  
不过很快，申贺森就体验到他从李玟雨身上体验到的一句经典：只要跟李玟雨那个东西扯上关系，没有什么事情是不可能发生的。  
  
那天晚上李玟雨照常和美女出门约会不在家。如果在家，可能十几年前的那次双眼皮又将重现江湖。  
  
文晸赫往沙发上一坐说：“你帮我搞定玟雨，我就帮你摆平Andy如何？”  
  
申贺森宁可相信地球是扁的，耶稣是女的，美国总统是ET，他家隔壁的小狗会背三字经，就是无论如何也不能相信文晸赫竟然是个GAY的事实。  
  
听到文晸赫的话，要问当时申贺森有什么想法，Answer是《火星人病毒》节目组真的很有它存在的必要。申贺森想破脑袋也想不通，模特界公认的好男人文晸赫为什么会看上李玟雨那只随便的禽兽。显然他已经忘记了当初对李玟雨一见钟情的人是谁？当然他也一定会辩解当初是他太单纯所以上当受骗，那心情就像花了几十万买了一件手工制名牌Armani西装，翻开领口看牌子才发现角落写着Made In Africa一样想死。  
  
千万不要怀疑它的真实程度，想想回旋踢踢在你身上的痛，你就领悟了。  
  
申贺森所有混乱的思绪最后全变成了一个想法，文晸赫那家伙——肯定是厌世了。  
  
  
话说李玟雨有一个泡妞拍档，名叫李先皓。此人和李玟雨认识的渊源非常的戏剧化。原因是李玟雨兄弟的女朋友让人撬了墙角，要李玟雨找人给他出气。本来李玟雨是不屑理会这种鸟事的，偏偏那天和一美妇人偷情偷了一半，美妇人的老公半路杀回来了，情急之下只好爬阳台逃之夭夭。想他李玟雨纵横情场那么多年，什么时候吃过这种鸟瘪？正好想要找人撒火，就给他遇上这么个事，哪有理由不不借题发挥一下，便一口答应下来。  
  
李小样儿一脸流氓的走进Pub，老远就看见了一清纯美男坐在吧台前面，拿着一杯马丁尼装忧郁，此人正是李先皓。李玟雨一向最看不起人面兽心的家伙，他常说耍贱也要耍得光明磊落，耍得人见人爱，那就不是单纯的耍贱而是升华成艺术了。  
  
笼统地说，在李玟雨那东西的思维模式里，耍贱=耍艺术，所以说他李玟雨还是个艺术家，这Class立刻就提升了。  
  
小样儿走过去一拍清纯美男的肩膀，直说：“你这东西敢撬我兄弟的墙角，活腻味了？”  
  
哪知那个清纯美男显然是读过书的，恐怕Level还比李玟雨高上一点。要不就是这种状况遇见的多了，一点也不惊慌，出口的话特别具有哲理：“那么容易被撬，说明你兄弟的墙角不牢。要去怪盖豆腐渣工程的人，不是来怪我。”  
  
这句话后来被李玟雨誉为世界上最博大精深的话之一，以至于从此撬人家墙角撬的一点罪恶感也没有了。  
  
李玟雨一听，先是一愣然后肉爪子猛拍美男瘦弱的肩旁：“兄弟，叫啥名字？我欣赏你！”  
  
那个清纯美男也抱持着多一个朋友总比多一个敌人好，立刻化还没成形的干戈为玉锦，虽然快被李玟雨那东西拍的散架了，还是好脾气地说：“我叫李先皓。”  
  
等在酒吧外面的一群李玟雨叫来的兄弟，就等着李玟雨把那厮带出来好痛打一顿，没想到两人竟然勾肩搭背亲亲热热地走出来，李玟雨看到兄弟还苦口婆心地说：“天涯何处无芳草，那么容易就被撬的女人要来做什么？”  
  
往后李先皓和李玟雨就成了泡妞活动上的难兄难弟。相处久了，才发现这小子的贼心比起李玟雨来是毫不逊色的，甚至有青出于蓝胜于蓝，长江后浪推前浪的气势。这小子为了泡妞牙一咬，心一横，以预估要吃三十年泡面的代价，砸钱买了一辆体面的大奔，香车载美人，好不乐乎。泡上美眉就介绍自己是美资企业小开，潇洒递出烫金香喷喷的名片，上面还特显摆的印了个洋名Andy Lee。  
  
看到这里，不用怀疑，此人正是我们申贺森同志单恋上的那个清纯美男。其实除了申贺森外，谁都知道这小样儿的真面目，而没人敢告诉申贺森的原因，就是怕他受不住残酷的真相跑去自尽。  
  
第一次看到那张烫金的名片，李玟雨可乐死了。想他虽然泡的女人全是富婆，但是还真没认识什么兄弟是有钱人的。文晸赫，朴忠载他们虽然是模特儿赚的也不少，但和这美资企业一比立刻就下去了。之后，李玟雨那东西就日夜想着要去Andy家一探究竟，也好顺便沾沾钱气。  
  
好不容易排除万难，以第一个男人的身份坐上李先皓的那辆大奔一圆美梦。真皮座位实在舒服，睡了一觉醒来，擦擦口水看向窗外，车子并没有停在什么XX洋楼，某某花园之类的高级住宅区，而是很寒酸的就这么停在路边。  
  
转头问那小子：“怎么就停下了？还没到吧？”  
  
那小子回答：“不，早到了，就在对面。”  
  
李玟雨眯起眼睛往对面仔细一瞧，一间小门面杂货店矗立在街角，门虽小招牌到不小，用大红色很招摇的写着‘美资企业’四个大字挂在门顶上。  
  
李玟雨：“…………那你家……”  
  
李先皓：“那上面就是了。”  
  
李玟雨：“…………”  
  
幸好我们李玟雨大爷并不是什么嫌贫爱富之人，得知Andy家的真面目后非但没嫌弃，倒和那个小子没了身份的隔阂更加亲近起来，以至发展到李家的那间‘美资企业’杂货店成了他们几号死党们的聚集地点和万用百宝箱，当然我们的申贺森同志是除外的。


	3. Chapter 3

“快看快看，一、二、三、四……六个，姻缘就在附近诶！”文晸赫捧着乌龟壳，数着从里面掉出来的铜钱。  
  
“有谁知道这只外星移民生物又在讲什么鬼吗？”本来还正兴奋地向随行工作人员讲着冷笑话的金烔完瞬间乏力，趁空当想偷偷挖鼻屎的手指也无力的从鼻孔里掉出来。  
  
左侧的朴忠载做割喉状，旁边的李志勋跟着做上吊状，站在他后面的申贺森一双手干脆伸过去掐住那个老是语出惊人却又总是语焉不详的元凶摇摇摇。  
  
“你为什么不学好地球语言再移民！太没居住道德了！”  
  
“就就就是那个个个啊啊啊……有有有没有……”随着申贺森的摇晃频率抖着声音，文晸赫一阵比手画脚后，自己也不知道自己在讲什么了，“你们的耳朵全部有问题！一群笨猪！”  
  
“文晸赫，人的忍耐是有限度的。”申贺森咬牙切齿的说，生怕他听不懂顺便卖弄了一下英文再警告一遍，“我们不想鄙视你的一口不明种族语言，拜托你不要一直逼我们看不起你！”死钳着文晸赫脖子的双手又晃晃晃。  
  
这里是位于首尔，某设计典雅大方毫不庸俗的知名商场顶楼一角。一群占地空间庞大，显然对于浪费韩国寸土寸金的地皮毫不愧疚的摄影模特儿们，盘踞在这顶楼开辟出来的空中花园工作了一个上午，也闹哄哄了一上午。  
  
和往常一样，这次某XX杂志社要求的服装摄影内页照惯例交给了申贺森同志开的影楼负责。保持着节俭就是美德的申贺森同志，立刻用朋友情谊为筹码换得文晸赫他们一干模特儿的友情差价八折，当然剩下的钱申贺森就自己吞掉了。既然付了钱就一定是要物超所值的，而申贺森同志一向是把这种情操发挥到最淋漓尽致的神人。不但从早上八点开始工作，连午饭也是从对面小巷子里买来的千元盒饭再包装一下，贴上一万二的价格商标，然后换个塑料袋什么的，鱼目混珠一下。  
  
反正只要看上去OK，吃不出来有什么不对劲就行了。那群被饿了一上午的模特儿们，只要是能吃的现在都往肚子里吞了，谁还管饭是什么味道？  
  
“靠，你们全都不是人，只有玟雨一定看透了我的心。玟雨，别打盹了，醒醒、醒醒！”文晸赫趁拍摄空当，踢了一下窝在角落里那座无精打采的‘背景’。  
  
“什么……宝贝，你还要啊？好，让我先休息一下……”嬉戏繁花间的春闺梦里人一点也不见被人打搅，将脸埋进双臂之间，继续爱语呢喃。  
  
“Shit！这个狗屎东西！我们几个辛辛苦苦的工作多久，他就在那边发淫做春梦多久！他妈的！他到底是来干什么吃的？”  
  
金烔完：“森森，这句话你说对了，他就是来吃的。刚才我看见他偷拿了两个盒饭。”  
  
“什么！？”申贺森一记肉痛的尖叫，“两个？！”  
  
“啊？什么两个？”李玟雨被申贺森的惊天一吼吵醒，迷迷糊糊地抬起半张脸，手指将散落在眼前的头发拨开，露出了一双迷蒙媚眼，风骚无比地迎风招展。  
  
“啊啊啊！棒透了！就是这种感觉！贺森你快住嘴，千万别弄醒他！”镁光灯疾闪不停，“Wuli Minu，为了心爱的我，你要撑下去啊！千万不能太快清醒！对，对，就是现在这种半死不活的迷幻模样最棒了！晸赫你把手放在忠载的肩上，烔完你蹲过去一点，半遮住Minu的左边……对……就是这样……很好……”  
  
摄影师李志勋拿着照相机一阵快拍，瞬间主客易位，背景变成焦点。  
  
“呀，李大嘴，你不会凑巧忘记了本帅哥今天是来探班不是来打工的吧？我好心来探班竟然被你们这群狼心狗肺的东西逮住客串。”舒舒服服晒太阳打盹半天，李玟雨只觉神清气爽。  
  
“哎哟，Wuli Minu啊，凭咱俩剪不断理还乱的私交，你何必如此见外呢！”把镜头塞给助手，接过长镜头迅速组装，李志勋一面对焦一面低哄，“再一组OK？拍完以后你就去栏杆那里趴着，继续做背景。”  
  
“不会吧？”  
  
“怎么你不愿意？”以申贺森为首的四尊恶煞集聚过来。  
  
“大家都是七、八年的熟识了，难道你们听不出来我的语气根本就是厌恶？”被数只拳头轮流砸到的苦主立刻向李志勋哭诉，“你看到没有？我就说这群女人缘没我好的东西嫉妒心特别重。你看看，这些小鼻子小眼睛的酸梅脸有没有特别酸？”  
  
“兄弟们，此时不揍更待何时！”一工作就一肚子怨气的申贺森阴恻恻的发作，更何况李玟雨还偷吃了他两个便当。  
  
“手下留人啊！至少等我把照片拍完以后再随便你们揍啊！”李志勋拿着相机大吼。  
  
“大嘴，果然你最狠！”李玟雨抹一抹困脸，一拳捶开申贺森自左侧游击过来的一脚，懒洋洋地翻身坐起，“哇！Eri，你的脸好苦哦，是忠载还是死森森蹂躏你了？”  
  
被李玟雨点名的申贺森和朴忠载极度不爽的用眼神追杀文晸赫。  
  
“玟雨，他们都不理解我！”转身滚进李玟雨怀里寻求掩护，文晸赫举着乌龟壳向他解释，“我只是好心帮他们算算命。”  
  
“Eri啊，你对地球文化的狂热程度使我很感动，不过麻烦你不要趁机吃我豆腐。”  
  
“切，好可惜。”文晸赫依依不舍的把手从李玟雨的衣服底下抽回来。  
  
换好一套狂野的黑色滑板装，李玟雨躺在地板上，依照李志勋的指示前倾身子，一条腿伸直，一条腿微弓，黑色短衫滑出一大截蜜色的腰腹，姿态撩人，整个人弯成极具张力的性感弓形。  
  
“收工以后我们要不要找个地方去喝酒？”文晸赫露出一口刺目的白牙，对着李小样儿叮的一闪。  
  
“你请客？”申贺森最在意的是这个问题。  
  
“Eri，先声明哦，不是我存心辜负你，实在是本帅哥人缘太好，晚上和一群美眉约好了聚餐，不去会被那群比森森更没人性的红颜肢解的。”李玟雨躺在地上很无奈的摊了摊手。  
  
“这样啊，如果玟雨去的话我就请客。不然各回各家吧。”文晸赫看着申贺森又是叮地一笑。  
  
“我绝对不会让那东西踏出这里半步。”摸着下巴的申贺森阴狠的下结论。  
  
在李志勋的指示下，大家轮流走位。李玟雨依着李志勋又快又急的手势，双手插在腰后，快节奏的跳转身躯。不小心一掌挥上烔完壮硕的胸膛。  
  
“Omo！触感比上次好，大概有……”李小样儿下流的倒嘶两声口水，眯眯眼淫荡的转溜，“D罩杯！烔完，你竟然学人家跑去隆胸！”他一边说，一边双手齐上毫不客气地捏捏捏。  
  
“哎呀，被你发现了。讨厌！你不可以去告诉狗仔队哦。啊~~轻一点……轻一点啦……”胸部被猥亵，烔完非常配合的发出此起彼伏地淫声浪语，随即遭到众人鄙视。  
  
“很好……漂亮！玟雨，你可以去趴你的栏杆了。”李志勋按下最后一下快门，换了个相机又立刻指示造型师上前替其他人补妆。  
  
换回衣服，李玟雨贼头贼脑的四下张望，看到申贺森坐在角落那里看刚打印出来的照片样版，就搓着手往那里移动过去。走到他面前，李玟雨立刻朝申贺森美美地一笑，后者低着头装作没看见，倒是抽动的嘴角败露了其辛苦忍耐地嘴脸。  
  
“我说森森，好歹我也帮你拍了一个下午，一半的工资总是要给我的。”见申贺森没有要抬头理他的意思，李玟雨只好厚着脸皮哈哈。  
  
听他这么一说，申贺森立马表现得很勉强地抬起头：“别说了，钱我是没有的，如果你硬要抢得话我口袋里也只有十块三毛五，我想这种小钱你也是不屑要的。”  
  
“呀！拍完了就不认账了。还是不是兄弟？”  
  
“我一向是不愿意和你这种败类做兄弟的，但是我这个人也不是不讲道理的，大不了你前面吃掉的两个便当我就不跟你收钱了。”  
  
吝啬吝到这种地步，我们的李小样儿也终于无语了。  
  
  
“哎，天凉好个秋……”李玟雨遮目探望高楼之上一片湛蓝的晴空，失声低喃，目光深邃，飞发在空中缠绵，“都说在家靠父母，出门靠朋友，为什么就让我遇到森森这么冷血无情的人啊？”  
  
心无着落处，在花间荡……荡荡荡……  
  
李玟雨不起劲的四下张望了一圈，然后又不起劲地落向了对面街道人潮泛滥的百货公司。从百货公司富丽堂皇的正门，懒懒地扫到了偏门……突然他眉心一皱，把视线倒退回百货公司的大门口——  
  
咦，那不是他介绍给龟毛Brain，吝啬森的妹妹郑芙依吗？  
  
“小不点，现在几点？”李玟雨狐疑地盯着目标猎物，问跑过身边的小个子助理。  
  
“高丽标准时间，十五点零四分四十八秒。”满场奔窜的小个子助理一溜烟又跑远了。  
  
十五点？李玟雨一怔，随即撇撇嘴。三点就三点，还什么十五点……啊呀，惨了，芙依笑得好开心，她究竟和谁在一起？可疑的翘班行为是出轨的前兆……谁是奸夫？！  
  
李玟雨想着，立刻举步向左边的栏杆跨过去，想看清楚被郑芙依挡住的男人的脸。其实我们的李小样儿这么做也不是出于什么朋友道义，不过是三八本性罢了。  
  
“啊呀！对对对！就是这样！玟雨你干得好！当背景也这么称职，不必我指点就知道要移动位置，很好，很好，继续保持！”李志勋拿着笨重的相机一边指示文晸赫他们走位，一边朝李玟雨嚷嚷。  
  
李玟雨赏了他两个白眼，拍照拍到脑袋抽筋了，真是可怜……懒得甩后面激动万分的李志勋，李小样儿一步一步移到郑芙依后方的位置，终于看清男人的脸。  
  
我靠，那个奸夫不是李先皓么！


	4. Chapter 4

“是这么回事儿啊。答应你可以，不过你的大奔要借我开2个月……1个月？1个月就算了…啊？什么？同意了？这才对嘛……不过，我忘了告诉你，芙依那个丫头可是申贺森的妹妹，而且就快要结婚了，哈哈哈哈！”  
  
李玟雨大笑着忽略电话那头愣了3秒才传出来的连番咒骂，心情很好的挂掉电话，贱兮兮地趴在栏杆上看着对面百货公司门口气得把手机摔倒地上，又心疼得捡回去的李先皓。真是太有意思了，李玟雨捧着肚子笑得站不起来。好不容易笑够了，和红颜们约会的时间也快到了，他蹲下身子猫着腰躲在一丛绿色植物后面四处偷瞄，发现众人都忙碌的无暇顾及他之后，就悄悄的往电梯那里移动过去。虽然文晸赫的邀约非常诱人，当然其主要原因是可以大吃大喝而且不用自己掏腰包，但是在李玟雨的字典里面，朋友道义那种东西比起下半身的福利，他绝对是毫不犹豫的选择后者。  
  
申贺森把样板整理到文件夹以后，觉得今天的拍摄也差不多了。并不是我们的申贺森同志对那帮边走位边喊累的男人们有什么同情心，只不过是因为他自己肚子饿了，于是盘算在晚上去喝酒之前要先从文晸赫那里宰一顿平时自己绝对舍不得去吃的高级晚餐。正陶醉的想着，眼角忽然捕捉到电梯附近的大型绿色植物盆景后面浮动着一颗眼熟的鸟窝头，顿时就猜到李玟雨那个小样儿打算趁他们不注意的时候开溜。申贺森同志邪恶的勾起嘴角，而李玟雨那颗跳跃的鸟窝头在他的眼里仿佛变成了一锅极品的冰糖燕窝。  
  
“喂，你这个死东西要滚去哪里？如果你跟我说你要上厕所的话，可以让男人站着小便的地方好像在那一边。”  
  
猫着腰的李玟雨冷不防被人从后面踹了一脚，若不是他及时用手撑住了地板，估计他那张引以为傲的帅脸就要和大理石接吻了。  
  
“呀！你这个万年酸梅小人脸！嫉妒本帅哥也不要做出偷袭这种卑鄙的事情！”李玟雨一边骂一边还要顾及形象的从地上爬起来。  
  
申贺森恶心了一下：“虽然我跟你这个贱东西孽缘了十几年，但是也不忍心看你如此自甘堕落，你这张照镜子镜子都要哭的嘴脸，我不想再隐瞒下去了。”  
  
李玟雨用他那张红彤彤的小嘴吊儿郎当的朝申贺森咧开一笑：“你天生眼睛有病，本帅哥是不会跟你计较的。时间不早了，我还要去和漂亮美眉们约会呢。”说着就挺直腰板朝电梯那边走过去。  
  
想当然我们的申贺森同志怎么可能让到嘴的饭票大摇大摆的走掉？数月前文晸赫拜托他帮忙搞定李小贱的时候，一想到出卖这个孽畜不但能吃几顿高级的免费餐饭还能从此落得耳根清净眼眸清爽，申贺森是做梦也要哈哈笑醒，恨不得立刻就把李小样儿绑到文晸赫的床上。  
  
申贺森跨步上去一把抓住李玟雨的后领子，另一只手二话不说直朝李玟雨的下半身摸过去。  
  
李小样儿盯着申贺森在他屁股周围动来动去的手：“你这个不要脸的东西在干什么？还是你突然改变口味了？你果然还是暗恋本帅哥的嘛。”  
  
“你那个鸟窝脑子已经没有用了，赶紧自觉去人道毁灭吧。”申贺森抬起手晃了晃手上的车钥匙，“你想去淫人妻女我完全不反对，但是要等我拿你跟文晸赫换了这顿饭以后。”  
  
“妈的！你平时都没吃饱么？怎么跟非洲难民一样听到饭就发颠？”李玟雨想伸手夺回车钥匙但是失败了。  
  
“不要逼我想起你那副猪一样的嘴脸，还是说每天堆在厨房里的脏盘子其实都是太空人的飞碟？”  
  
李玟雨正准备强行从申贺森手里抢回车钥匙，但是突然想到了什么，眼珠子一转，立刻换上了一张甜美但是看在申贺森眼里恨不得多踹他几脚的耍贱笑脸。虽然李玟雨的贼笑对于申贺森来讲是一点迷惑作用都没有了，但是基于等一下就可以用这个东西向文晸赫换来一顿免费的精美大餐和餐后水酒，申贺森顿时觉得李玟雨的样子变帅了很多。  
  
“我说森森啊……”李玟雨用高深莫测的眼神打量他，“跟你做个交易怎么样？”  
  
申贺森顿时警觉，每次这个东西用两字成双的语法叫他的名字就准没好事：“不要。”很干脆。  
  
“先别拒绝的太早，刚才我看到Andy和你妹妹在对面百货大楼的门口聊天，我就好奇的打了个电话过去。原来Brain要去巴厘岛拍杂志外景，正巧泳装部分的模特儿临时有事，于是打算叫我和Andy帮忙客串……”  
  
看到申贺森听到Andy这个名字后明显开始抽搐的嘴角，李玟雨心里就爽得不得了。  
  
“这个千载难逢的机会我完全可以让给你，要知道像我怎么讲义气的帅哥在这个世界上已经绝种了。”李小样儿欢快的朝他的车钥匙勾了勾手指头。  
  
申贺森做沉思状，顿了片刻才说：“你肯定把机会让给我？”  
  
“那是当然。”  
  
“万一你这个东西反悔了……”  
  
“绝对不会。”  
  
“要是你反悔了，以后你和女人上床的时候都不举，怎么样？”申贺森用食指转了转车钥匙，“你要答应，我就把车钥匙给你。”  
  
我靠，这么毒？李玟雨犹豫了片刻，但是一想到今晚约他的几个美眉都是不可多得的上等货色，搞不好运气好还能玩玩双飞或者NP什么的，而且他本来就想借这个机会把李先皓推到申贺森这个火坑里面，考虑再三，还是今晚有可能爽翻的下半身赢得了胜利，李小样儿也没再多想就答应道：“行，一言为定。”  
  
闻言，申贺森很干脆的把车钥匙抛到李玟雨手里：“我去收拾东西，等下见。”  
  
等下见？李玟雨抓抓鸟窝头，这个酸梅脸开心的脑子短路了？不过拿回车钥匙，李小贱才懒得管申贺森是脑子残了，还是身子残了，愉快的吹着口哨转过身——  
  
“他妈的！那个混蛋！”  
  
电梯口那边，文晸赫，金烔完和朴忠载那三尊恶煞正优雅的用着无比耍贱的笑脸朝他微笑。  
  
“哟~ Wuli玟峰~ 你可真乖，知道我收工了，特地在电梯这里等我啊~ 真是太开心了~”文晸赫飞扑过来搂住他的腰，不安分的手顺势悄悄往李玟雨屁股那边捏过去。  
  
这下轮到李玟雨脑子抽搐了。  
  
另一边嘱咐助理把器材和样板带回公司的申贺森则邪恶的弯起嘴角：和我斗？哼！  
  
  
李玟雨一直觉得文晸赫这个半处男绝对绝对是他生命里的克星。  
  
但说李玟雨这个人虽然淫荡好色可是也是有自己的原则的，比如说他绝对不碰良家妇女。毕竟做爱这种东西主要就是发泄自己每天都会积累的精子，虽然手淫也可以达到这种效果，但是用手和抱女人的快感完全不可同‘日’而语，李小样儿在享受这方面是绝对不会亏待自己的。不过为了满足自己的性欲而搞的对方认真起来要什么天长地久非君不嫁，他李玟雨是万万给不起的，再说他也不想降级到人渣。虽然他的道德底线已经低的不能再低了，但起码那些被他弄上床的女人们都是心甘情愿的，并且一开始就说明好聚好散，以至到现在也没出过什么问题，这点正是申贺森同志怎么都想不明白的地方。  
  
一般来说，喜欢在外面玩的男人有两种，一种是只要漂亮的女人不管怎样都要弄到手，即使用些欺骗感情的卑鄙手段；另一种是只挑和自己同类的女人下手，而且懂得怎么保持感情和性欲之间的距离。想当然我们的李玟雨属于后者。  
  
死党金烔完曾经说过李玟雨是个没心没肺的家伙，十几年来遇到的异性多如牛毛，玩过的女人得用计算器算，甚至托申贺森的福，接触的男人也不占少数，却完全没有认认真真的付出过什么感情，每天从起床开始就是吊儿郎当的痞样，一直痞到上床睡觉。关于李玟雨到底喜欢什么样的女人，这帮八卦的要死的男人在开睡衣派对的时候很严肃的讨论过。文晸赫认为李玟雨之所以游戏在女人堆里是因为他根本就喜欢男人，但是他的论点马上被申贺森同志推翻了。申贺森同志表示李玟雨不是没有和男人上过床，但那个小样儿依然是屁颠颠的没一付认真样儿。讨论来讨论去，最后众人一致认为李玟雨到现在也没正经八百的谈过恋爱是因为他天生淫贱。  
  
然而众人完全就没想过李玟雨之所以不认认真真地谈恋爱根本是因为他对这方面没有经验，其实我们的李玟雨内心深处还是有那么一块没有被污染过的好比蒸馏水一样的净土的。  
  
李玟雨和文晸赫的相识是通过申贺森同志，跟金烔完朴忠载两个从高中起就混上来的东西不同，文晸赫是申贺森他们进入时尚圈后才搭到一起的。总是自称帅哥的李玟雨在见到文晸赫本人以后可吃了不小的一惊。他以为剑眉星目这种词语只会出现在酸腐的言情小说里面，万万没想到还能长成一个真人。不过像李玟雨这种怪咖完全没有对文晸赫异于常人的美貌感到什么嫉妒，反倒对他流了不少口水，意淫了一点少儿不宜的画面。  
  
在那之后一来二去的李玟雨和文晸赫也渐渐熟络起来，期间李玟雨带文晸赫上过不少次高级桑拿和按摩院，但是文晸赫都只是中规中矩的泡澡和按摩，完全没有叫小姐运动下老二的意思，害的李玟雨也不敢轻举妄动。玩了几次以后，李小样儿终于忍不住了，便把文晸赫带到自己常去的一间俱乐部，叫了不少小姐，坐在沙发上等文晸赫挑选。  
  
李玟雨是一直期望能有个哥们儿和自己一块儿泡妞的，只泡男人的申贺森他就不指望了，本来指着金烔完和朴忠载，没想到那两个扶不起的阿斗一个只对保健品感兴趣，另一个只对极限运动感兴趣，以致李玟雨在很长的一段时间里觉得自己十分孤独。后来认识了文晸赫，他就盼望着这个东西能和自己一个鼻孔出气，一起祸害天下的御姐人妻。  
  
文晸赫坐在沙发上看看面前一排穿着清凉的辣妹们，又看看坐在旁边抽烟的李玟雨，半晌才问李玟雨是不是要给他相亲。李玟雨以为文晸赫在和自己开玩笑。  
  
“是让你挑个小姐等下去开房。”  
  
“开房干什么？”  
  
“当然是干她。”  
  
“我拒绝。”  
  
李玟雨愣了一下问道：“为什么？”  
  
“我不是随便和女人上床的男人。”  
  
听到这里李小样儿手里的烟一个没拿住，就这么掉到了裤子上，把他昂贵的西装裤烫了一个大洞。  
  
“你不会没谈过恋爱吧？”  
  
“谈过2次。”  
  
“没做过爱？”  
  
“要有感情才可以和女人做爱的。”  
  
听完文晸赫的话，李玟雨维持着拿烟的手势就这么沉默了。


	5. Chapter 5

李玟雨从来没想过他会遇到文晸赫怎么一个极品。自从上次的俱乐部事件以后，李小样儿就特别关心起文晸赫兄弟的私生活情况，比如他都和什么女人交往，都通过什么途径宣泄性欲什么的。但是经过长期的明查暗访，李小样儿发现文晸赫根本就是一个和尚，差别只在于他没有顶着光头罢了。  
  
其实李玟雨并不知道文晸赫有他不为人知的一面，正直不阿的像个和尚只不过是文晸赫的表面形象，内地里的他虽然没有李玟雨那么淫天荡地，但也不是什么纯情的主。不过只谈过两次恋爱的话倒不假，没有和女人做过爱的话也不假，因为文晸赫兄弟根本就是一个GAY，他一向只和男人做爱而已，谈的那两次恋爱也是为了掩人耳目而作的幌子。  
  
文晸赫对李玟雨的邪念产生于初见的那一天，原因是李玟雨对着他流口水的脸让文晸赫的心莫名其妙地骚动起来。文晸赫眼里的李玟雨是长得十分漂亮的，虽然申贺森一直评论李玟雨长了一张淫贼的脸。当然李玟雨的漂亮绝对不是那种脂粉气的人妖样子，而是中性的，不笑的时候男人味十足一旦笑起来却是异常的妖娆。其实文晸赫兄弟的情况有点类似于以前的申贺森，一样是被李玟雨嘴角那两个致命的弯钩儿勾走了魂，但是和申贺森同志不同的是，文晸赫打从一开始就抱着不纯洁的目的。  
  
顺利的利用李玟雨换来了一顿精致的日本料理之后，申贺森同志依然很不要脸的将后续的喝酒提议换成了唱KTV，那样既可以喝酒，又可以吃水果小点，还可以飙歌简直是一举三得。文晸赫表示没有异议，只要能和李玟雨在一起干什么他都无所谓。既然金主都没有意见了，蹭吃蹭喝的另外两只玩意儿更是举双手双脚赞成，只有李玟雨表现的不是很热情。  
  
“我们是来唱歌的不是来奔丧的，你这个东西能不能把嘴巴咧开点？”进到包厢坐下，申贺森拿起菜单点了一堆酒水零食后，懒洋洋的踢了一脚在角落里默默点烟的李玟雨。  
  
“如果你穿上性感吊带衫，再长出胸部我可能会高兴一点。”李玟雨呼出一口烟，仍然对错失了今夜的聚餐而郁郁寡欢。  
  
“你两腿间的大炮少发射一晚会死么？”  
  
“森森，对于玟雨这个职业炮手来说，不打炮就失去了人生的意义。”金烔完翘起二郎腿拿过遥控器开始点歌。  
  
“去你妈的。”李玟雨啐他一口，在沙发上扭动几下找了个舒服的位置，“老子只是不爽你们为了免费吃饭唱歌就把老子卖了。”  
  
“玟雨啊，你说Eric有什么不好？人帅，钱多，并且毫不嫌弃你御女无数导致携带什么致命的病菌。”  
  
李玟雨抬手把抽了一半的烟往金烔完那儿扔过去：“靠，这么好的男人你怎么不去献菊花？”  
  
金烔完轻松的闪过：“你能想像我跟Eric躺在一起SEX的样子？”  
  
众人盯着金烔完半晌，默默转移了视线。点的水酒零食上来之后，申贺森就一直霸占着麦克风没有放下来过，满足的一连唱了几首歌之后才因为口渴而依依不舍的把麦传给了朴忠载。喝了点东西润润喉咙，申贺森发现负责结账的金主不知所踪。  
  
“靠，文晸赫那个东西呢？”  
  
金烔完：“出去打电话了，估计叫人去了。”  
  
“叫谁？”  
  
“叫Andy吧。”  
  
听到Andy的名字，申贺森开始不淡定了，表面还是那副不以为然的嘴脸，心里却是乐开了花。他借口出去上了个厕所，其实是去厕所补妆，哦不，是整理衣装，还风骚的用手沾水把头发抓了几下。磨磨蹭蹭地在镜子面前左照右照，等进来上厕所的人都换了好几个以后才满意的走出厕所。回到包厢，申贺森同志日思夜想的小美男李先皓已经坐在了自己刚才坐的位置上面吃水果了，申贺森扭了扭屁股挤到李玟雨旁边，故意不用正眼而是用眼角偷偷瞄李先皓的脸，脸上露出不知道在想什么的傻笑。  
  
李玟雨拿着酒杯斜眼看着申贺森，用膝盖顶了顶他问道：“喂，你说爱到深处变白痴到底是什么感觉？”  
  
“你脑瘫了么？幼稚园就开始泡妞的人问我这种问题。”  
  
“大家只是出来混口饭吃，玩玩而已，干嘛那么认真。”  
  
“Shit！你根本就是男性最淫典范！”  
  
“好了，你不用赞美本帅哥，是不是真的只要看到他，就会不由自主的笑得像个蠢蛋？”  
  
“大概是吧……”申贺森嘟嘟囔囔。  
  
“那对方要是不喜欢你呢？”  
  
“妈的，你烦不烦啊。”申贺森使劲用眼白瞪他。  
  
“这实在不是你的作风啊。”  
  
“你又想放什么屁？”  
  
“要是换做平时，你现在早就带着对方去开房了。”  
  
“你这个没心没肺的淫虫懂个屌！”申贺森道：“我一直就怀疑你是不是没有认真谈感情的那根神经。”  
  
李玟雨摸了摸下巴，眯起眼睛笑：“本帅哥的心就像亚马逊雨林。”  
  
申贺森摇了摇头，觉得文晸赫怎么就看上了李玟雨这个淫贱的东西，他的眼睛绝对是瞎了。  
  
  
申贺森同志一直不知道李先皓和李玟雨是同等的货色，主要还是归功于文晸赫那帮家伙们的故意隐瞒，原因当然不是真的怕申贺森受不住打击跑去自杀什么的如此高尚，而是为了在李小开那家‘美资企业’里聚会的时候有可以嚼舌根的八卦话题。那群没事就喜欢聚在一起磨嘴皮子的男人们瞒着李先皓偷偷地研究过他可能GO GAY的几率，李玟雨认为申贺森抱得美人归的最直接办法就是花笔钱去泰国变性，反正申贺森的脸只要加上一对饱满的胸部就是个颠倒众生的美人了。  
  
当然这些大逆不道的话申贺森是绝对不知情的，不然李玟雨他们现在就已经长眠在路边的坟堆里了。  
  
李小开乃一直男这一点申贺森倒是知道的，所以要如何把李小开从直梆梆的男人掰弯就是申贺森这段情路上最坎坷的问题。虽然他和文晸赫有交易在先，文晸赫倒也很守信用的给他制造了不少机会，可是仍然无从下手，毕竟李先皓和李玟雨不是一个档次的，先不谈李玟雨会不会喜欢上文晸赫，单单讲弄上床这一点，文晸赫是完全不用担心的。  
  
申贺森苦恼的坐在沙发上，从李先皓出现在包厢里之后他就没有去抢麦克风来唱歌，甚至连自己叫的一大推水酒零食也没碰一口，这对于以往的申贺森来讲是比奥巴马爱上本拉登还要不可能的事情，众人不禁感叹爱情的神奇力量。  
  
李先皓自然是不知道申贺森对自己有企图，他郁闷的是自己为了泡郑芙依而答应借李玟雨开两个月的大奔，到头来才知道原来佳人已名花有主，那个主还是自己的大学校友Brain。李先皓以往的座右铭之一是朋友妻能骑就骑，不然怎么可能和李玟雨蛇鼠一窝。可是李玟雨说郑芙依是申贺森的妹妹，李先皓当然知道申贺森不是什么好惹的人物，只是他唯一搞不懂的地方是为什么两个人一个姓郑一个姓申。  
  
李先皓觉得自己被李玟雨耍了，琢磨着那两个月的大奔是绝对不能借给李玟雨的，所以当文晸赫给他打电话说正和李玟雨他们唱KTV问他来不来的时候，他就毅然的抛下准备带去山顶车震的美女，独自赶过来了。  
  
酒过几巡后，李小开就朝李玟雨勾勾手示意他到包厢外面谈判，李玟雨倒也了然于心，自然准备好了计策对付他。只不过背后申贺森目送他们出去的哀怨面孔让李玟雨忍不住嘴角上翘。虽然平时李玟雨和申贺森水火不容，申贺森还老嚷嚷着和李玟雨这个孽畜纠缠了十几年，但是男人的友情这种东西本身是很微妙的。  
  
一出包厢李先皓就表明自己是不会把大奔借给李玟雨开的。李玟雨倒也没真的想借李先皓的大奔来开，不过是无聊之余拿兄弟来逗个乐子。  
  
“那巴厘岛的外景我可就不去拍了。”  
  
“靠，你这个贱人竟然威胁我。”  
  
”别说本帅哥落井下石不给你好处，本帅哥可是找了个美人陪你去巴厘岛拍外景外加度假。”  
  
一听人选换了还是个美人李先皓眼睛就立刻水汪汪：“美人是谁？”  
  
“后天你到机场自然就知道了。”李玟雨笑得极其淫荡。  
  
“你小样儿还玩惊喜。”  
  
“我是怕你忍不住今晚就要去拉人家滚床铺。”  
  
“怎么？敢情是个黄花闺女？”  
  
“我敢保证异性方面绝对没有经验。”毕竟申贺森是个GAY，对异性当然是没经验的。  
  
李先皓听得嘴巴都要笑歪了，赶紧对李玟雨表示了一番他们之间忠贞不二的兄弟情，还破格答应给李玟雨提供数箱免费的泡面。倒是李玟雨一泡笑憋在肚子里差点给憋断气，赶紧找了个上厕所的借口逃一样的跑了。  
  
李小样儿正沾沾自喜自己把申贺森和李先皓给设计了一把的时候，殊不知申贺森其实早就把他卖给了文晸赫，他和申贺森同居的房子从大门钥匙到厕所钥匙申贺森全给文晸赫兄弟复制了一套，方便到时候文晸赫可以自由出入。  
  
想当然我们李玟雨完完全全没有意识到自己的菊花正被一个他毫无设防的腹黑男人给觊觎了。


End file.
